Squeezed
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: Mathilda is excited to go to see one of her favorite bands, but what she wasn't ready for was how rude fans can be while fighting for a good spot by the stage.


**Title:** Squeezed  
 **Pairing:** Mathilda Alster and Sergei Petrov (Spencer)  
 **Rating:** Only random fluff.  
 **AN:** Based on an event that happened to me recently, but thought the scenario would fit this couple pretty well! Won't make it a self-insert even if I really did wish I had a partner like Sergei when things like this happens.  
 **Summary:** Mathilda is excited to go to see one of her favorite bands, but what she wasn't ready for was how rude fans can be while fighting for a good spot by the stage.

* * *

 **Mathilda** can't keep herself from smiling broadly with excitement. The pink haired young woman beams with joy even though her embarrassment of being in such high spirits and unable to really stand still makes her try to tone it down. Mathilda is dressed in a pair of short jeans shorts with see-through leggins under, a pair of sneakers, a top with an oversized peach colored knitted jumper over. Fashionable, but relaxed, like Mathilda likes it. Taking this chance to dress up and doing it to the best of her abilities.

Her boyfriend doesn't seem to mind how she squeezes his hand over and over out of excitement. His pale, but gentle, eyes watches over her silently with a softness quite uncharacteristic for him in their depths. Mathilda´s small hand wouldn't be able to inflict any pain on the man´s much bigger and sturdier one even if she tried. Sergei stands by her side, towering over her slightly as they speak gently to one another. The difference in height becomes more noticeable now as they have moved from the empty streets to stand in a very long line of mostly female fans. People turn heads after seeing the Russian, murmuring to themselves. The man is dressed in a pair of sturdy combat-like boots, dark well-fitted jeans and a thicker jumper over a white t-shirt. The way he hasn't zipped his jumper all the way up makes the whale tattoo on his chest peak out from under his clothing ever so slightly. A tail moving over the pale skin up towards his slightly exposed collarbone.

The two are patiently waiting in a long line outside a grand concert hall, and about an hour has passed with them just chatting, and waiting for the staff to let them enter the arena. It´s one of those rare date nights spent without their group of friends and they are quite conscious of each other. Being in their own shared world. The lampposts flicker. Darkness is starting to fall around them. The summer nights is getting longer as summer slowly turns into fall.

After what feels like ages of waiting to Mathilda, excited shouts can be heard from the start of the line quite a bit ahead of them and before the couple know it the line starts to move forward. They´ve waited longer than expected, and it seems like the fans around them are quite eager to get inside the arena and claim a good spot for themselves. Sergei and Mathilda managed to get a hold of two standing tickets after a bit of asking around, and help from friends, since they were quite late in realizing the event was happening. Mathilda makes sure to make a mental note of buying Ian some take home food on their way home as thanks.

The couple moves forward slowly and claims a quite good spot by the stage. All thanks to them arriving early to wait in line, like a pair of honest, stubborn fans. Mathilda happily looks up at Sergei, completely content to be by his side as people move to stand around them. She is so very thankful that this person is by her while she´ll experience something she has longed for for years. Her favorite band performing a 2 hour concert live. As Mathilda is busy thinking of how lucky she is she doesn´t notice how Sergei glances at the people behind him from over his shoulder. The man looks a bit concerned.

"I will move to the back."

Sergei´s sudden words makes Mathilda´s heart slow down for a moment as she doesn´t understand what he means by them.

"Why?" Mathilda looks up at him with a frown on her face, clearly eager to have him stay by her side. She might even look a bit child-like as she selfishly can't see the reason behind his words at first.

Mathilda doesn´t need his answer to understand however, since she's starting to notice how several people gives the man tired sideway glances. Sighing, muttering that they won't be able to see much with a guy that tall and muscular in front of them. Anger bubble up inside of her at their not so discreet complains, but she lets it fade since a part of her understands them. Mathilda is a short and quite petite woman and she has been unable to see things well because someone bigger than her was in her way. Mathilda considers to stand further back with Sergei but before she can open her mouth and suggest it Sergei speaks.

"No, you were so excited. Stay close to the stage so you can see them well." There´s a small hit of a smile on the Russian´s lips. He must have guessed what she was thinking. "If you follow me you will not be able to see clearly."

Mathilda feels herself being torn with what to do, and she stands there holding Sergei´s hand for a long moment. Not wanting to let go of him, yet understanding why she should. That he wants her to enjoy herself even if he isn't at her side. The girl pouts ever so slightly as she speaks.

"Okay,... I´ll stay here for a while and then I'll head back to you … " Mathilda agrees, feeling that Sergei won't budge in this matter so all she can do is to compromise. They´re on a date and even if what the man says is out of kindness she doesn't want him to be by himself. He has been that way too much already.

Both of them are sometimes too considerate of one another, and more so, the people around them. Wanting the best for the other person, which in the end makes them both hesitate or grow clumsy around each other.

Sergei´s faint smile lingers on his lips as he let go of Mathilda´s hand and slowly turns around to move back through the crowd to stand closer to the wall where he won´t be in the way. People are sighing with relief at the sight and willingly moves aside to let the man pass them by. Even like this the man is considerate of strangers, and Mathilda frowns as she hopes that her love isn't too conscious of his size or how others might view him. He is allowed to take up space, too.

The girl takes notice of where Sergei is standing before she turns to focus on the stage once more. The Russian is a tall man, and even in this crowded space, she can easily find him by just sweeping her eyes over the people behind her. Her excitement returns. More fans is slowly gathering around her, and the space gets tighter and tighter as the arena is filled to its limits. Ian had told them it was difficult to get tickets since the event was completely sold out on legit ticket sites. A few more minutes pass and then the lightning in the stadium dims, loud noise emerges from grand speakers by the side of the stage.

Mathilda´s big pink eyes widen as the band enters the stage. She's in awe. Her pink colored lips move into a bright smile, but her joy is soon exchanged with something else. Suddenly, she feels how someone from behind her pushes her. Mathilda steps forward to avoid it, but she's soon touching the person in front of her. All of a sudden, the petite woman is pushed forward by a stranger´s full body weight pressing against her back. A loud high-pitched scream from behind has her left ear ringing painfully. Fans screaming out their love for the people on stage loudly without a care in the world.

She takes deep breaths and tries to fight the uncomfortable feeling as she listens to the first few hits.

"Stop pushing…!" A girl in front of her turns back to tell her.

"It´s not me, it's people from behind…"

Then she feels it again. Someone bigger than her uses all their weight to push at her. Almost resting on her, attempting to sneak by her to get closer to the stage. Mathilda steadies herself as much as she can but the moment she has regained her balance and power the weight pushing her forward stops and backs away which makes Mathilda, who had been pushing back, fall backwards. The sound of small chuckles can be heard. Pink eyes widen in shock. Without much time to think she's once again pushed forward into the back of the person in front of her. The person glares back at her, almost threatening to push back this time. That´d make her a human sandwich.

Mathilda frowns, looking around, as she wonders what she should do. It's getting harder to breathe, and she's sweating a lot more than she´s comfortable with. The pink hair she had straightened into a nice hairdo is getting wavy by dampness. Messy even. A strange feeling grows in her stomach and she almost feels dizzy, and like she needs to throw up. Mathilda searches for her boyfriend with her eyes. Slowly getting worried of what´s about to happen if she can't escape this situation. Seeing Sergei from the corner of her eye she tries to move back but the wall of people behind her is too solid and they won't budge to let her through. She can't move an inch.

"Excuse me.. I feel sick, please let me pass…" She murmurs in a weak voice, her vision getting blurry

Then she´s squeezed again. Lifted off the ground by the forces pressed at her from all sides. Mathilda can't move a finger unless the crowd does. As the fans move, she floats in the ocean of people like a small insignificant fish. Her heart drops as she's getting scared for real. Trying to look for Sergei, she tilts her head back, but he isn't by the wall anymore. Mathilda closes her eyes as she inhales deeply, trying to calm herself down. Pushing the knowledge of people being stomped to death during festivals far back of her mind. Things will be fine, she will be alright.

The voices around her change ever so slightly, and soon she feels how her feet touches the ground. Knees won't support her as she feels how her body slowly falls down. Opening her eyes she sees how the people around her has stepped aside, and how Sergei stands there with an angered expression on his face. A strong hand grabs her by her arm to keep her from hitting the floor. The earlier consideration for the rest of the fans is now long gone. All the young woman can do in that moment is to reach out for him.

"Mathilda, wrap your legs around me…" Sergei says in a low grunt as he bends down.

Strong arms pulls her off the ground and the girl does as she is told. Her legs move around the man's waist, arms clutching at his jumper. Like a dazed koala Mathilda clings to the man as she´s carried back out of the ocean of people. Giving the fans around them a cold, intimidating stare, Sergei moves forward like a bulldozer and they makes room for him without a single question. A few seems to even think the man is part of the security staff and went in to get a sick fan into safety.

The girl is too dazed to pay attention to where Sergei carries her. With full trust for the man she closes her eyes and breathes in his scent all while his movements seem to calm her down. Steady, long steps. Arms holding her as if she weighs nothing. His embrace makes her feel safe and protected.

Mathilda sighs and looks up him as she and Sergei finally is out of the crowded parts of the arena. Fresh air from the aircon above caresses her skin, damp with sweat. The girl feels sticky all over. Sergei carries her to the wall in the far back of the stadium where there´s more space and better air before he lets her down. Mathilda leans against the wall while taking long, slow, breaths. Her knees are shaking ever so slightly.

"Thank you…" She murmurs, tired eyes searching for Sergei´s.

"Wait a moment." The man tells her.

Sergei moves towards the security staff a bit further away from them. It seems as if the men and women had noticed how Mathilda looked ill, and after exchanging a few words with them Sergei is handed water for free. Unlike the rest of the fans the guards seem to respect Sergei rather than fear him. After a few minutes the man returns with two bottles of water in his hands and he offers one to her. Mathilda murmurs yet another "thanks" as she opens it, and eagerly takes several sips to ease her thirst. Her dizziness is starting to fade.

Sergei moves to stand close by her side, and Mathilda can feel how he observes her with concern in his eyes. Always so attentive, and caring. All she can do is tiredly lean against him. Forehead pressed against the side of his arm. Watching the show taking place in front of them. Mathilda sighs, and then lets a chuckle escape her lips, before she looks up to face Sergei. Their eyes meet as if he hasn't taken his eyes off her for several minutes. Her chest seems to only continue to swell and feel tight because of how the man she can call hers has cared for her today.

* * *

 **After the stressful incident,** the two of them were able to enjoy the concert together in peace from a safe distance. Time passed almost too quickly for Mathilda´s liking and the woman had pouted as the band announced the show was over and that they should return home safely. Even if the arena soon was emptied, the nearby park stayed busy with fan´s chatter. Some stayed to see if they could get yet another glimpse of their idols. Some just to hang out and talk about what just happened.

Mathilda wraps her jumper around herself as she inhales the fresh, slightly chilly, night air outside. The night air feels cold against her still damp skin, and it sends a shiver down her body. She's longing for a long bubble bath. To be clean in her PJ having tea or coffee with Sergei back at her room. The man has been quite silent since the ordeal inside of the arena. He looks a bit tense as he follows her.

"Sergei…" She calls for him softly.

"Yes?" He is quick to answer.

"Bend down for me just a little bit…." Mathilda continues.

Sergei complies, and Mathilda meets him halfway. Mathilda smiles gently, comfortably, as she slowly closes her eyes before she presses her lips to his. Arms embrace him by his neck as they rest over his broad shoulders. The slight stubble on the Russian´s chin scratches against the side of Mathilda´s face. She can feel how he inhales slowly through his nose before his lips answer hers. One of her hands moves up to touch the short hairs by his undercut, something she has always liked to do.

When the kiss ends the two lingers close and Mathilda is still smiling as the blond man seems to be a bit taken back, narrowed eyes taking in her face slowly. Pale eyes moving over her as if he wants to remember her. Mathilda, and Sergei, hasn't been too comfortable with showing affection in public but this moment seems just right. It's dark outside, and even if the park close to the arena is still crowded everyone is in their own worlds of excitement.

"Thank you for today." Mathilda murmurs.

Shyly pressing her face to his warm body, hiding herself from the world with him as a shield, she relaxes and lets her aching body rest for a while. Sergei says nothing as he wraps his arms around Mathilda.


End file.
